Do You Mind?
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Kurama is changing and Hiei is too lazy to do anything


**Do You Mind?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kurama is changing and Hiei's too lazy to do anything at all

A short ficlet inspired by the scene when Mukuro stripped in front of Hiei. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

**Do You Mind?**

After his mother married with his current stepfather, he had proposed to move out and live on his own in an apartment not far away from his school. They agreed on his decision, and bought a small unit of apartment for him. With it, Hiei had also moved from the tree in front of his room, to the tree in front of his apartment's bedroom.

Hiei wasn't weak. He never was, never is, and never will be. It was just that Kurama's constant pleading—which he had dubbed as nagging—had finally got him to spend every night on his windowsill, leaning on the window, whenever he came over to visit at breaks Mukuro gave him.

"_You rarely visit me, and when you do, I want to know that you really _are_ there with me."_

It was the sentence Kurama had said that finally had him agreeing on the whole staying-in-his-room-at-night thing. He wasn't really bothered with it, as long as he wasn't forced to sleep on… whatever they call it. A bat?

And now, luck wasn't by his side. They were snowed in by a raging snowstorm last night, and it was predicted that they wouldn't be able to get out in a week's time.

He stared at the thick snow covering everything outside and sighed a little. The cold didn't bother him, but his disability to go out pissed him off.

He decided to stop staring at the snow and further agitate himself. He averted his gaze, and it fell on Kurama, who was currently stretching himself after two hours of sitting in his desk doing his project.

Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled slightly. "Tired?" he asked as he got up and stretched some more. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was late at night already. "We should go to sleep," he commented, avoiding the word bed for he knew Hiei despised the so-called bed.

To him, lying on something is the most vulnerable position you can get into. It would be hard to counter-attack or even parry from that position. That was what he told him when he had suggested using a make-shift bed.

"Hn," Hiei grunted from his position and leaned back, watching Kurama as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled some night clothes out of it.

Kurama felt Hiei's gaze on him, and turned around to face him, then cleared his throat to get Hiei's attention. "Hiei, I'm going to change, and outside's too cold. Do you mind turning your face away?" he asked, pointing at the only heater in the bedroom. There was no adjoining bathroom in the bedroom, and he was just too lazy to leave the warm place a.k.a. his bedroom.

Hiei stared while Kurama stared, and they were engaged in a staring contest.

"Well?" Kurama asked, tapping his foot rather impatiently as Hiei continued to stare at him, his clothes in his arms.

Hiei kept staring at him, and finally spoke up. "Why do you mind? I thought fox demons don't mind changing in front of people," he said flatly.

"That's Youko," Kurama shook his head. "Humans don't take changing in front of staring people quite well," he added, looking at Hiei, still waiting for him to turn around.

"And just why is that? I wonder why humans are so complicated," Hiei grunted and was about to comply Kurama's demand, when something crossed his mind. "Mukuro is half-human, but she doesn't mind changing in front of me," he deadpanned, and thought for a while. "Hm, it's not really changing though, she just took off her clothes and didn't put on other clothes," he added after a few moments worth of thought.

Kurama stared.

And stared.

The next second found Hiei kicked out of the bedroom, not allowed to get in there, and was forced to sleep on the couch for a week straight by a very pissed off fox.

**Why Do You?**

I kind of get this idea during my trip back home from my English course. Wonder why. But hope you enjoy it.

There's this funny thing going on at my course. We kinda bullied our teacher. When he asked if we would risk our life to save other people, he asked what we'd do if we saw him walking on the street, drunk and nearly run over by a truck. My friend said, "I'd shout 'Come on bus driver, speed up!'", and when he told his fellow teacher, the fellow teacher merely "laughed his ass off", as he had dubbed.

Anyway, if you enjoy it, leave a comment.


End file.
